With the advance of HDD technology, the spacing between a magnetic-recording head and a magnetic-recording disk has become progressively smaller, on the order of a few nanometers (nm). Consequently, small mechanical disturbances in airflow that can affect the head-to-disk spacing, or fly-height, have become of greater concern. For example, mechanical oscillations associated with the spinning magnetic-recording disk can give rise to head-disk interference (HDI) events that can affect the fly-height, and may even give rise to errors in the recording, or retrieval, of information stored on the magnetic-recording disk. Thus, engineers and scientists engaged in the development of HDDs are becoming increasingly more interested in providing an HDD environment of high reliability for the storage of information, and HDD designs at reduced costs.